


Do androids dream of electric bees?

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Android!Cas, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Top!Dean, M/M, One Shot, implied bottom!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning after.</p>
<p>Sam isn't happy and needs earplugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do androids dream of electric bees?

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I'm sure there's a lot of awkwardness, but hey, I fooking wrote a ficlet in a foreign language, be proud of me!

Sam glares at Cas as soon as the android comes out of Dean’s bedroom. In briefs. And nothing else.

“I hope Dean used protection," Sam grumbles viciously.

Cas frowns. “Yes, of course, he was very thorough. My real time antivirus scanner is always on and Dean always reminds me to run a standard security scan when he plugs a new device into my USB port.” (Sam groans internally at the image.) “Thank you for your concern, Sam.”

Sam groans externally as well.

“He also made me build an internet firewall system," Cas continues, oblivious as always and as always eager to sing praises of his creator, "to shield me from any unwanted malware and spyware, before he asked me to download recordings of human fornication to my hard drive in order to increase my sexual knowledge and decide my preferences. Which is what I am doing right now. As you can see, Sam, I’m perfectly well protec-”. Castiel stops abruptly, frowns even harder and looks down, Sam’s eyes unconsciously following the movement, and suddenly Sam needs another brain bleach, the direct cause being the sight of the android’s obvious erection. “Apparently the firewall isn’t working”, says Cas, curiously poking at his brief-covered dick with his index finger. “This is unexpected.”

Dean chooses this moment to emerge from their steamy bathroom in all his wet-skin-flushed-cheeks-tousled-hair glory.

"Oh," he observes, grinning devilishly, "someone’s software’s gone hardware.”

“Dean, I think there’s something wrong with my programming-”

“Don’t worry about it, baby. Just tell me which video you were now processing.”

“The one titled ‘Super hot pizza XXXL with a side of spanking’, but Dean…”

“…K, let’s get you back to the bedroom.”

Sam’s face hits the desk, hard. Then again, harder, when he realises that Cas was secretly watching porn during their entire conversation.


End file.
